


Unexpected Spark

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Alec takes his nephew Max to the ice skating rink and meets a handsome stranger. All are human.





	Unexpected Spark

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Something that randomly popped into my head, sorry for all errors, unbeated and posted from my phone.

***

"Lets go Uncle Alec!"

 

Alec smiled as his four year old nephew Max pulled his hand to get him to go faster.

 

"What's the hurry little man?" Alec asked affectionately, "It's a skating rink, it isn't going anywhere."

 

Max's dark eyes glowed with eagerness, "Really just want to go skating."

 

Alec adored his little nephew, he had inherited Izzy's ability to charm anyone into doing anything, and Simon's excitable nature.

 

Izzy had called earlier in the day asking Alec if he could watch Max for awhile, she was pregnant with her second child, but this pregnancy was really taking a toll on her energy.

 

Simon was an accountant and working late since it was the height of tax season.

 

The two soon made it into the building and went to get their skates, Alec groaned in his head when he saw Jace Wayland working the desk.

 

Jace had been a childhood friend and Alec had grown up in love with him, last year they had gotten together and for awhile Alec had been over the moon.

 

Until he realized Jace was still in love with his ex girlfriend Clary, Alec refused to be just a warm body and had dumped him.

 

Things were still strained between them.

 

Jace's eyes filled with the same wariness Alec was feeling, "Hey Alec,"

 

"Jace, two pairs of skates please," Jace handed them the skates, Max picked out a red pair since red was his favorite color.

 

Alec took a blue pair, he didn't really know how to skate and just planned to mostly watch Max as he did it.

 

Max went out for awhile and then came back, "Come on Uncle Al, come out with me!"

 

Alec saw Jace look like he was finishing up and then their eyes locked, he really didn't want Jace coming to try to talk to him and quickly put the skates on.

 

Alec held on to the edge of the wall as Max skated around, a little tornado of energy.

 

Just then Alec felt himself slip and braced himself for a hard fall that never came.

 

He realized arms were holding him and Alec looked up into the face of one of the most handsome men he'd ever seen.

 

Jet black hair with blue streaks, cocoa colored skin, and warm, dark brown eyes.

 

The man smiled and dimples appeared.

 

Get a grip, Lightwood, Alec told himself sternly inside his head, Handsome men have always given you nothing but heartache.

 

"Thanks," Alec could've kicked himself for sounding shy.

 

The guy smiled and helped Alec stand upright, "You're welcome, although men are usually the one who are sweeping me off my feet."

 

The man smiled at his line and Alec couldn't help but smile as well.

 

"That's corny, but I'll admit it's kind of cute."

 

Handsome man grinned even more, "Got lots of great pickup lines, I'm Magnus Bane."

 

"I'm sure you do, I'm Alec Lightwood."

 

They shook hands and Alec felt a little jolt as their skin touched.

 

Just then Max spoke up, Alec had forgotten he was there.

 

"Hi Magnus!"

 

Magnus smiled, "Hey there little Lewis."

 

Max grinned up at Alec, "He teaches the art class I go to."

 

"Glad you two know each other."

 

"Can Magnus skate with us?"

 

"How about he skates with you, I'm not meant for the ice."

 

Magnus smiled, "I'd love to skate with you little Max," He looked at Alec, "How about I hold on to your lower back and you hang on to my shoulder? Then you can join in."

 

Max let out a happy squeal, "That'll be awesome! Say yes Uncle Al!"

 

Alec had to grin, "I'm outnumbered."

 

They skated for awhile and Magnus helped to support him and Alec had to admit he was really enjoying himself.

 

Soon it was getting late and Alec knew he needed to get Max home.

 

Alec was relieved to get regular shoes on.

 

"Can I see you again Alec?"

 

"Magnus, you're really nice...but."

 

"You just got out of a bad relationship?" 

 

"Last year, I've had a few bad ones."

 

"I've been burned a few times as well Alexander, it's an unfortunate part of of life, but I really like you and life is about taking chances."

 

Alec couldn't tell Magnus was a persistent one, and he had to admit he did want to see him again.

 

"Lets take it slow and be friends first."

 

Magnus smiled widely, "Would you like to get a drink sometime?"

 

"I'd like that."

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Something that randomly popped into my head, sorry for all errors, unbeated 

***  
"Come on, let’s go, Uncle Alec!"

Alec smiled as his four year old nephew Max pulled his hand to get him to go faster.

"What's the hurry little man?" Alec asked affectionately, "It's a skating rink, it isn't going anywhere."

Max's dark eyes glowed with eagerness, "Really just want to go skating."

Alec adored his little nephew; he had inherited Izzy's ability to charm anyone into doing anything, and Simon's excitable nature.

Izzy had called earlier in the day asking Alec if he could watch Max for a while, she was pregnant with her second child, but this pregnancy was really taking a toll on her energy.

Simon was an accountant and working late since it was the height of tax season.

The two soon made it into the building and went to get their skates, Alec groaned in his head when he saw Jace Wayland working the desk.

Jace had been a childhood friend and Alec had grown up in love with him, last year they had gotten together and for a while Alec had been over the moon.

Until he realized Jace was still in love with his ex-girlfriend Clary, Alec refused to be just a warm body and had dumped him.

Things were still strained between them.

Jace's eyes filled with the same wariness Alec was feeling, "Hey Alec,"

"Jace, two pairs of skates please," Jace handed them the skates, Max picked out a red pair since red was his favorite color.

Alec took a blue pair; he didn't really know how to skate and just planned to mostly watch Max as he did it.

Max went out for a while and then came back, "Come on Uncle Al, come out with me!"

Alec saw Jace look like he was finishing up and then their eyes locked, he really didn't want Jace coming to try to talk to him and quickly put the skates on.

Alec held on to the edge of the wall as Max skated around, a little tornado of energy.

Just then Alec felt himself slip and braced himself for a hard fall that never came.

He realized arms were holding him and Alec looked up into the face of one of the most handsome men he'd ever seen.

Jet black hair with blue streaks, cocoa colored skin, and warm, dark brown eyes.

The man smiled and dimples appeared.

Get a grip, Lightwood; Alec told himself sternly inside his head, handsome men have always given you nothing but heartache.

"Thanks," Alec could've kicked himself for sounding shy.

The guy smiled and helped Alec stand upright, "You're welcome, although men are usually the one who are sweeping me off my feet."

The man smiled at his line and Alec couldn't help but smile as well.

"That's corny, but I'll admit it's kind of cute."

Handsome man grinned even more, "Got lots of great pickup lines, I'm Magnus Bane."

"I'm sure you do, I'm Alec Lightwood."

They shook hands and Alec felt a little jolt as their skin touched.

Just then Max spoke up, Alec had forgotten he was there.

"Hi Magnus!"

Magnus smiled, "Hey there little Lewis."

Max grinned up at Alec, "He teaches the art class I go to."

"Glad you two know each other."

"Can Magnus skate with us?"

"How about he skates with you, I'm not meant for the ice."

Magnus smiled, "I'd love to skate with you little Max," He looked at Alec, "How about I hold on to your lower back and you hang on to my shoulder? Then you can join in."

Max let out a happy squeal, "That'll be awesome! Say yes Uncle Al!"

Alec had to grin, "I'm outnumbered."

They skated for a while and Magnus helped to support him and Alec had to admit he was really enjoying himself.

Soon it was getting late and Alec knew he needed to get Max home.

Alec was relieved to get regular shoes on.

"Can I see you again Alec?"

"Magnus, you're really nice...but."

"You just got out of a bad relationship?" 

"Last year, I've had a few bad ones."

"I've been burned a few times as well Alexander, it's an unfortunate part of life, but I really like you and life is about taking chances."

Alec couldn't tell Magnus was a persistent one, and he had to admit he did want to see him again.

"Let’s take it slow and be friends first."

Magnus smiled widely, "Would you like to get a drink sometime?"

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Felt a little weird that I mentioned Izzy and Simon as a couple but it fit the story. I've always shipped Simon with Raphael.
> 
>  
> 
> I've never read the books so I'm not super invested in the couples like so many others are. But 2B has helped me regain respect for Izzy and maybe with more scenes I'll like them as a pairing.
> 
>  
> 
> Can someone tell me what book Alec is like? In some fics he's written as a crybaby or unable to live without Magnus in his life or sometimes both.
> 
>  
> 
> I've thought about trying to read the books but I'm one of those people once I see a show or movie before the book I'm ruined forever.


End file.
